


Atração Perigosa

by ladyaliria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop!Aranea, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: Após contar uma história sobre como nunca foi a parque de diversões, Prompto decide convidar Lunafreya para um dia repleto de alegria. Ela só não esperava encontrar uma certa pessoa no local.





	Atração Perigosa

Lunafreya não esperava por aquele convite. Não esperava que Prompto fosse levar sua história tão a sério quando disse que nunca havia ido a parques de diversões. Os três amigos, Noctis, Ignis e Gladio, ficaram chocados com a história nada nova da menina de família rica e estrita, mas foi Prompto quem mais mostrou empatia. Ele queria porque queria levá-la para conhecer um dos tão famosos parques.

Lunafreya só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

Com o convite em mãos, tudo o que a jovem loira fez foi lançar um olhar de socorro para Gentiana, sua melhor amiga, em busca de alguma ajuda. Gentiana sempre foi a pessoa mais sábia, apesar de ter a mesma idade que si. Em seus vinte anos, ela mais parecia o velhinho sábio das jornadas de RPG do que uma jovem adulta com aquela calmaria toda.

Não que Lunafreya desgostasse. Pelo contrário, a serenidade de suas palavras e tênue aura faziam a loira ter sempre a mente relaxada para tomar decisões. Mesmo que tais decisões fossem apenas responder sim ou não para um convite de se divertir em um lugar completamente novo e extenso afora de seu mundinho fechado.

“Não vai perder nada indo,” disse a mulher de cabelos negros como piche. A franja ia até a testa, mas não o suficiente para cobrir-lhe os olhos—que estavam fechados no momento.

“Eu sei. É só que…” Lunafreya contrapôs. “O que devo fazer quando chegar lá? É a primeira vez que me sinto tão perdida. Tão fora da minha zona de conforto, como se eu não pertencesse a esse… lugar.”

“Você vai se divertir.” A voz de Gentiana soou calma. “E se estiver indisposta ou desconfortável, os meninos, com certeza, entenderão.”

Lunafreya voltou a fitar o ingresso para o parque, junto à carta que Prompto havia escrito. Ela leu as linhas cuidadosamente, talvez pela enésima vez. Não sabia dizer ao certo. Com um suspiro profundo, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret enfim concordou com o desafio.

Ela iria para o parque de diversões.

***

Como havia previsto, o parque de diversões era enorme. Lunafreya já tinha essa ideia, visto a foto de capa do ingresso e o mapa que logo recebeu no posto de informações. Diversas crianças e adolescentes corriam pelo local, com chapéus de chocobos e camisetas coloridas. Balões, algodão-doce e muita gritaria e sorrisos. Coisas que ela não presenciava todos os dias, hoje estavam todas no mesmo lugar e horário. Sem contar nos brinquedos, que eram tão grandes quanto uma mansão, especialmente a assustadora montanha-russa do horror.

O ambiente sem dúvidas era um pouco assustador por ser novo sob seus olhos, mas a energia animada que sentia e a súbita sensação de correr só podia vir daquele lugar tão apavorante. Era uma mistura de sentimentos. Entre correr para um brinquedo ou para casa. Luna se perguntava o que deveria de fazer primeiro, até que a voz cheia de felicidade de Prompto ecoou em seus ouvidos.

“Luna!” Exclamou ele, sorrindo e acenando. “Você veio! Que demais!”

A loira deu uma leve risadinha e um tênue sorriso.

“Sim.” Afirmou. “Teria sido rude recusar depois de… tanto esforço e simpatia posto no pedido.”

“Nah, não liga pra isso não.” O rapaz abanou a mão, despreocupado. “Só estou feliz que tenha vindo! Na verdade, todos nós estamos.”

“Nós?” Inquiriu ela, um tanto confusa.

Por um momento havia acreditado que seriam apenas eles dois. E, mesmo com esse fato em mente, a ideia de que poderia ser um encontro nem passou pela sua cabeça—até o exato momento. Com um longo suspiro de alívio, Lunafreya buscou dar seu melhor sorriso ao saber que não seria um encontro. Se já não estava lá preparada para ir ao parque, imagina um encontro?

“Sim,” Prompto lhe segurou a mão, puxando até o local onde os outros estavam, “a gangue toda está aqui. Até Iris e Cindy vieram. Não é demais? Vai ser muito divertido!” Ele continuou a falar, tão animado que Luna só conseguia sorrir.

A dupla precisou andar um pouco até achar os demais, que pareciam decidir que brinquedo ir primeiro. Todos estavam de calças ou shorts, roupas bem despojadas, e por um segundo Luna considerou se não estava mal vestida para a ocasião com seu fino e caro vestido branco.

“Galera, a Luna chegou!” Prompto tratou de avisar, acenando.

“Hey,” Noctis foi o primeiro a cumprimentar, seguido de Ignis e Gladiolus que assentiram a vossa maneira.

“Senhorita Lunafreya!” Iris correu para si, tomando-lhe as mãos. “Que bom que veio! Estou tão feliz! Vai ser o melhor passeio de todos!”

“Olá, olá,” Cindy lhe deu um leve tapinha no ombro em cumprimento. ”Lunafreya, né? Posso te chamar de Luna?”

“C-Claro.” Respondeu, um tanto surpresa pela força da garota. O tapinha, com certeza, lhe deixaria uma marca de manhã.

“Bem, agora que estamos todos aqui…” Prompto fez suspense, logo estendendo um sorriso pelos lábios. “Hora de ficarmos loucos!”

“Creio que… deveríamos nos divertir mas com segurança.” Ignis interveio, ajeitando seus óculos. “Não queremos que a jovem Iris se machuque ou assustar as senhoritas que estão hoje conosco.”

Prompto fez um biquinho, mas enfim concordou. Até porque não queria que Gladio o matasse mais tarde caso sua pequena irmã sofresse um acidente.

“Tá, tá,” o loiro deu de ombros, “vamos começar com algo fácil pra esquentar então.”

“Que tal aquele ali?” Sugeriu Noctis. Os olhos brilhando só de ver as pessoas subindo lentamente e descendo em uma velocidade que fez Lunafreya engolir em seco.

“Ótima ideia, Noct!” Prompto bateu palmas. “Eaí, quem vem?”

“Ah, eu acho que vou—” Lunafreya já estava prestes a recusar a oferta, até que ouviu uma voz familiar atrás de si. Ela virou-se no mesmo instante, surpresa com o indivíduo que aparecera.

“Ora, ora, mas se não são a banda dos _pretty boys_.” Aranea sorriu. O rosto parcialmente escondido por um par de óculos Ray Ban que mostravam o reflexo de Luna. “E dessa vez com garotas, mas que surpresa! Achei que todos partiam para aquele lado, sabe.” Brincou.

“Aquele lado” Lunafreya se perguntava o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Ela conhecia Aranea apenas através de rumores e dos meninos. Aparentemente a mulher era apaixonada por dinheiro e por isso fazia vários bicos por aí. Seu mais recente era de “policial freelance” que aceitava qualquer tipo de trabalhos que envolvia dar umas boas pancadas em quem desobedecesse. Tirando isso, Aranea também era alguém que gostava de contar piadas e nada lady-like. Um tipo de mulher que mais amedrontava os homens por sua personalidade forte do que os atraía.

O que era irônico, visto que ela fazia exatamente o tipo de Lunafreya, embora sua personalidade não fosse lá das melhores. Mas não é como se ela fosse ter a sorte de ter alguém como Aranea Highwind a notando daquele jeito.

“Aranea, hey,” Noctis lhe deu o mesmo aceno de anteriormente, porém Luna podia notar uma leve diferença em seu rosto. Era como se ele falasse com um de seus amigos, uma espécie de intimidade que Luna não conseguia se ver tendo com ele.

Todo o grupo a cumprimentou com sorrisos alegres e apertos de mão fortes. Aranea expressava um sorriso largo nos lábios e uma farda policial em vermelho e preto. Seus cabelos eram prateados, amarrados em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo que se partia em quatro mini-tranças. Ela mascava um chiclete despreocupadamente, com a mão apoiada na cintura.

“O que lhe traz a visita, Aranea?” Ignis quis saber. “Parece estar no meio de um serviço.”

“Ah, eu trabalho de segurança aqui.” Respondeu, estourando a bolha de chiclete. “Sabe, manter os pivetes na linha. Mas meu turno já acabou, logo, sem pagamento, sem serviço.”

“Entendo.”

“Que legal, isso significa que você pode se juntar a nós!” Prompto logo sugeriu.

“O que?” Luna perguntou, mas sua voz foi abafada tanto pela presença quanto pela aura de Aranea.

“Claro, por que não?” Concordou a jovem de cabelos prateados. “Onde estavam indo?”

“Naquele ali.” Cindy apontou, tão animada quanto Noctis.

“Hmmm, aquele é dos grandes.” Outro estouro do chiclete. “Mas será que todos aguentam?”

“Mas é claro que sim!” Prompto exclamou.

“Tem certeza?” Aranea cruzou os braços. “Até a princesa aqui?” E, assim, Luna sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida e puxada para o corpo da mulher. As maçãs de seu rosto se ruborizaram no mesmo instante com o súbito toque.

O grupo entreolhou-se. Além de não estar vestida adequadamente, com saltos e vestido, Luna de certo poderia acabar… não se dando bem para uma primeira vez em uma descida daquelas. E, como bons amigos, ninguém queria que a pobre jovem ficasse traumatizada. Entretanto, se fosse realmente necessário, procurariam algo mais leve, por mais que isso estragasse um pouco a própria diversão do grupo.

“Ah, parece que ninguém pensou nisso,” A jovem riu. “Tudo bem, não vamos estragar a diversão de vocês. Podem ir e a gente espera.”

“Mas você não vem?” Iris entortou os lábios em uma expressão triste.

“Nah, já estou enjoada de andar nesse aí. Vão, vão.” Aranea os enxotou com a mão livre. “Eu cuido da senhorita aqui.”

E, com aquelas últimas palavras, o grupo rumou para o brinquedo. Um silêncio embaraçoso ficou por alguns segundos enquanto Aranea se despedia dos _chocobros_ e as meninas.

“Lunafreya.” Disse a jovem em um tom abaixo, ainda com a cintura envolvida e o corpo colado à outra. “Lunafreya é meu nome.”

“Eu sei.” Aranea a fitou. “Porém é muito mais divertido lhe chamar daquele jeito.” Foi então que ela virou a jovem Luna para si, tocando sem seu queixo com cuidado. “Princesinha.”

Os olhos verdes de Aranea eram profundos como lagos, e emanavam uma aura intensa que deixava Luna arrepiada. Ela a encarava com vigor, como se analisasse cada ínfima parte sua. Aranea passou a destra pelo seu queixo, seguindo pela bochecha e deslizando em um carinho tênue até o canto de seus lábios.

“Você é muito bonita, princesa.” Ela murmurou em um tom sedutor. Seus olhos estavam fixos em seus lábios róseos.

“Você… também é muito bonita, Aranea.” Luna não sabia ao certo de onde aquelas palavras vieram, mas assim as soltou, tão rapidamente que temeu não ter sido clara o suficiente.

A mulher de fios prateados deu um sorriso leve.

“Venha,” pediu, estendendo a mão, “tem um brinquedo perfeito para você.”

Relutante, Lunafreya aceitou o pedido. Estava um pouco envergonhada por andar de mãos dadas com ela, porém Aranea não parecia ter interesse em soltá-la. Elas caminhavam lentamente, ganhando olhares aqui e ali de estranhos. Lunafreya não sabia dizer o que eles pensavam a seu respeito naquele momento, porém procurou não ligar, visto que estava segura ao lado daquela mulher tão poderosa.

Por mais que a caminhada não fosse um problema, o silêncio era. Aranea não disse uma palavra durante todo o trajeto, o que deixou Luna incomodada o bastante para lhe fazer uma pergunta.

“Como você sabia que eu não queria andar naquele brinquedo?” Inquiriu, quebrando o silêncio enquanto fitava sua acompanhante.

“Seu rosto inteiro gritava por socorro,” Aranea respondeu, rindo para si. “E se você dissesse algo, com certeza deixaria alguns relutantes em te deixar sozinha e eles acabariam tristes também. Sabe como é, eles adoram se sacrificar pelos outros.”

Luna compreendeu, abaixando a cabeça.

“Obrigada.” Disse, por fim, com um sorriso.

“Sem problemas.”

O silêncio voltou após a rápida conversa, algo que deixou a boca de Lunafreya um tanto amarga. Ela queria conversar mais, porém sobre o que? Seus assuntos em geral se resumiam a coisas que a maioria das pessoas não estava interessada em saber, como política ou etiqueta.

Contudo, para sua sorte, o trajeto havia terminado e ambas se encontravam em frente a uma espécie de túnel. Ele era bem escuro por dentro, cheio de detalhes róseos em suas bordas, com pequenos barquinhos que navegavam em um rio dentro de si.

“Dois, por favor.” Pediu Aranea ao bilheteiro enquanto Lunafreya admirava—ou melhor—analisava que tipo de espécie era aquele brinquedo. Ela notou que Aranea havia se desfeito do chiclete antes de a puxar com leveza para o barquinho de madeira, deixando com que se acomodasse primeiro.

Quando ambas estavam sentadas, Aranea fez um sinal para que o homem ligasse os aparelhos e fizesse o riacho andar. Com um pouco de receio pela escuridão, Lunafreya agarrou a mão da mulher ao seu lado por instinto. Isso fez Aranea dar uma leve risadinha, pelo que ela entrelaçou seus dedos no intuito de acalmar o coração da outra.

“Esse lugar é tão escuro,” comentou Lunafreya, olhando para os lados. Não conseguia ver nada além de algumas placas com iluminação precária em tons de vermelho.

“Não se preocupe, logo melhora.” Confortou Aranea. Luna havia retirado sua mão para se apoiar nas bordas do barco, o que deu a oportunidade perfeita para que Aranea desse uma _espreguiçada_ e colocasse seu braço em torno dos ombros da menor. Feito este que passou despercebido por Lunafreya.

“Está um tanto quente, não acha?” Perguntou a loira, incomodada. Algo estava estranho, ela só não entendia o que. “Essa lentidão e essas placas. Será que algo assustador vai acontecer?” Ela virou-se para Aranea em busca de respostas.

“Não está no programa desse brinquedo ser assustador,” disse a jovem de fios platinados. “Mas sim romântico.”

“R-Romântico?” Luna arregalou os olhos, fitando Aranea.

“O máximo que pode acontecer é…” E, aos poucos, Aranea inclinou-se para o rosto belíssimo de Luna. Estavam próximas, tão próximas que podiam sentir a respiração uma da outra ricocheteando sobre os ambos os lábios. Elas trocaram olhares, hesitantes, até que Aranea pouco a pouco supria a fina distância que jazia entre si.

“Eu quero muito te beijar agora, Luna,” ela havia dito. Ouvir seu nome naquele tom, naquela voz, fez Lunafreya arrepiar-se da ponta da espinha até seu início. “Então, se você não quiser... afaste-se agora mesmo.”

Um, dois, três segundos se passaram, e ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Foi então que um pequeno selinho foi deposto sobre os lábios róseos e úmidos de Lunafreya, ato este que por algum motivo ela desejou que perdurasse para sempre. O elo foi quebrado em alguns segundos, que mais pareceram uma eternidade. Aranea afastou-se um pouco no intuito de ver a reação de Luna, apenas para ter a surpresa de vê-la ainda de olhos fechados como se esperasse alguma coisa.

Com um leve risinho, Aranea tocou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos, dessa vez dando um beijo mais apaixonante. Ela provou de seus lábios uma, duas, três vezes, até que Luna os abriu para que a língua de Aranea entrasse e explorasse todo seu interior. O beijo começou leve, com pequenas lambidas aqui e ali, até tornar-se mais intenso a cada segundo que passava.

Os gestos de Luna era um tanto desajeitados por ser sua primeira vez, algo que Aranea não se importava, guiando-a com a língua enquanto deslizava a mão por seu corpo. Foi só quando os pulmões começaram a arder que Lunafreya a distanciou com um leve empurrar, a respiração tão ofegante que mal podia controlar os batimentos fortes e rápidos de seu coração.

“Assustador?” Perguntou Aranea em um sussurro quase irresistível.

Luna negou com a cabeça levemente, escondendo os lábios úmidos e avermelhados pelo beijo com a mão. Havia beijado Aranea Highwind e gostado. Gostado muito. Porém agora o que haveria de dizer para seus pais, principalmente Ravus, seu irmão, que talvez estivesse tendo uma quedinha por uma policial nada ortodoxa e apaixonada por dinheiro?

**Author's Note:**

> i wuv them sm.


End file.
